


Milk of Maygnesia

by Runningfortocome



Series: Cursed Works [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Breaky - Freeform, I continue to have no shame, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Smut, but in my defense I think this one is hot, gratuitous use of "Johnny boy"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfortocome/pseuds/Runningfortocome
Summary: John helps Brian out.orThe one where Brian starts lactating and John is into it.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Cursed Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648684
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Milk of Maygnesia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even ashamed of this one. I'm pretty into it to be honest. Expect a second chapter to follow with subby Brian and dom John.

It started off very small, almost unnoticeable. Brian mentions at some point that he’s going on a new medication and John doesn’t think much of it. But then he notices. 

At first he assumes it’s sweat, but it's cold out so that can’t be it. But what are these little damp circles on Brian’s shirt then? 

Brian sees John staring at him, 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” asks Brian. John blushes. 

“No, just, maybe you spilled something on your shirt?” Brian looks down at his shirt and sees the two circles, one over each nipple. 

“Oh yeah, my doctor mentioned that might happen with this new medication.” He says, and shrugs. 

“What might happen?”

“Oh lactation. It’s a side effect of the meds.” Brian answers as if it's nothing, but John feels the tug of arousal deep in his stomach, thinking about it. 

“Is it annoying?” John asks, flushing a bit harder. Trying not to stare at Brian’s chest.

“A bit? I've just been trying to wear two layers of shirts and empty them in the shower.” says Brian, and he finally looks over at John and really looks at him this time. John is wide eyed and bright red, trying to look at anything but Brian’s chest. 

“Empty them?” he squeaks out. 

“Well yeah, so I don’t start leaking during the day.” 

“Oh.”

“Do you want to see?” Brian asks, hoping he has read John correctly and smiling when he gets a low whimper in return. “Why don't you get up here and help me out Johnny?” he says, unbuttoning his shirt.

John can hardly believe it, he didn’t even know this was a thing for him. Sure he likes playing with his boyfriend’s nipples during sex, but he didn’t know it went that far. He can’t deny that is cock is hard though, and he scrambles to sit on Brian’s lap. 

“Good boy,” Brian praises John and John flushes even harder. Brian leans back, bringing John's face up against his chest with his hand. “Now, I want you to be gentle and drink up for me Johnny boy. Be my good boy and help me out here.” 

John is overwhelmed, sitting in Brian's lap with his face pressed into Brian's soft smooth chest. He only needs to turn his head a little and his mouth is right above Brian's pink heard nipple, which seems slightly swollen. 

“Come on Johnny boy,” Brian says, using the hand on the back of John’s head to steer him towards the destination. John reaches out with his tongue and lightly licks Brian’s nipple, Just this small amount of pressure causes a milk droplet to fall, and it looks so creamy John can’t help but lap it up instantly. It tastes creamy, maybe just a hint of sweetness. John keeps licking, lapping at Brian’s nipple for a bit and being rewarded with a few drops before Brian loses his patience. 

“I want you to drink it up properly Johnny boy, come on, you can do it.” The firm hand on the back of his head is tangled in his hair and John leans in a bit more to wrap his lips around Brian’s nipple. He sucks very lightly, experimentally, and is rewarded with a light stream of milk. The hand in his hair tightens, encouraging John to suck harder.

He uses his tongue to gently massage Brian’s nipple against his upper and lower lips, and sucks in turn, getting a steady stream of milk. At this point John has moved his hands up, and is using them to grab Brian’s back, pulling him closer to his face. Brian has his hands in Johns hair and is watching him suck contentedly with his eyes closed. 

“There's my good boy, drinking all my milk up, what a good boy.” Brian praises, and John looks up at him, opening his eyes with Brian’s nipple still in his mouth and Brian curses at the sight. He can feel himself getting hard now, with John’s weight in his lap and that expression on his face. 

John continues nursing for a while more, he enjoys the taste of the milk, filing his mouth. It's sweet and creamy and just perfect. It’s been a while since he’s had anything to eat, so he can feel it fill up his stomach and slosh around. 

At a certain point the milk stops coming as much, but he keeps going, whimpering slightly as he tries to get more milk. 

“Hey Johnny boy, shush shush, come over here, there’s more for you over here.” Brian soothes, using his hands to direct John’s head over to his other nipple. John gratefully latches on, drinking down the milk. 

Brian is really enjoying himself now, and he begins grinding up against John’s weight in his lap, every suck sending a wave of arousal down his body to his groin. He is loving looking down and seeing John’s face pressed into his chest, looking so innocent and yet not so.

When the other nipple runs out, Brian pulls a disappointed looking John off his chest, and there's a last bit of milk dripping from his full lips. Seeing this proves too much for Brian, and he grabs John by the hair and pulls him into a searing kiss, tongue searching every inch of John’s mouth to taste himself. 

“Fuck Johnny boy, so good for me. What a good boy you are.” Brian tells John in between bites to his lips and pulling off the younger man’s shirt. “Here, lean back just a little,” he orders John, and John does so, leaving just enough room for him to unbuckled his own pants and pull out his aching hard cock.

With another few quick movements he’s pulling John’s joggers past his hips, freeing his cock with is also hard, and leaking just at the tip. John moans at the touch. Brian wraps his hand around both of them, using his other arm to pull John in closer to him so he is pressed right up against Brian, with his head over Brian's shoulder. 

“What a good boy you were Johnny. You emptied me out so well and did such a good job nursing. What a good good boy.” Brian pants, jerking them both off, the amount of precome each of them are dripping easing any friction. Brian fucks into his hand, jerking his hips and bucking John who jerks in response. 

He speeds up, faster and faster, and he's already so close, so close and feeling John’s dick press against his is making the arousal build. 

“Come on Johnny boy, come for me Johnny, come for me.” Brian grunts, and then he can feel John coming, feel it against his dick and it spurts up between the two of them and their stomachs and onto their chests. And then John lets out a little moan in Brian’s ear and that puts Brian over the edge and he’s coming now, spilling between them, coming so hard that he can feel it on his chest. 

John totally collapses on top of Brian now, and Brian moves his hand away from their now softening cocks, wiping it on the couch beside them, not really caring about the upholstery at the moment. He rests both arms around John now, pulling him in close and sighing. 

John has his face pressed into the couch and Brian’s shoulder, he feels the mess between his milk swollen stomach and Brian, the mess of their cum and its sticky but he can’t bring himself to care at the moment, he feels statied. Full. John hums contentedly and Brian strokes his back.


End file.
